Inuyasha y la Navidad
by la-meli-forever
Summary: Inuyasha... descubre el significado de la Navidad?Lo volví a subir porque me había equivocado y tenía que arreglar el final Espero que les guste! dejen reviews! La-meli-forever


Había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que Aome había regresado a su casa.  
  
- Podemos volver a la aldea de la anciana Kaede??- le preguntó Aome a Inuyasha.  
  
- Para que quieres ir a esa aldea? Acaso piensas volver a tu casa? - preguntó Inuyasha  
  
- ehhh... bueno... la verdad es que si.... despues de todo hoy es 25 de diciembre... y quisiera pasar por lo menos un rato con mi familia...  
  
- 25 de diciembre?? Y que hay con eso?  
  
- Hoy es Navidad, Inuyasha - le aclaró Sango y ante la expresión de duda en su rostro, ella agregó - es una celebración muy bonita que suelen festejar los humanos.... se adornan todas las casas y árboles con miles de luces de colores... los niños cantan villancicos y en aquellos lugares donde nieva, suelen verse muñecos de nieve y niños jugando a pequeñas guerras.  
  
- esta bien, iremos a la aldea de Kaede.... pero todavía sigo sin entender porque es TAN importante que estes con tu familia... - dijo Inuyasha.  
  
- Inuyasha, eres un tonto - dijo Shippo - mi papá me hablaba muchas veces de la Navidad y me contaba que a la noche toda la familia se reunía alrededor de un árbol decorado y abría regalos.... y si no está con su familia?? Como esperas que abra los regalos??  
  
- A mi no me llames tonto, Shippo - dijo Inuyasha y comenzó a correrlo - ven aquí chaparro!!  
  
- Inuyasha.. ABAJO!...No es solo por los regalos que quiero estar con mi familia, Shippo... - dijo Aome - es muy bonito poder compartir una noche tan maravillosa con las personas que más quieres...  
  
- Entonces a nosotros no nos quieres? - le dijo Shippo triste.  
  
- Claro que sí Shippo.... por eso es que solo iré a mi casa un rato y luego volveré para estar con ustedes...  
  
- Pero... - dijo Inuyasha confundido - por lo que yo entendí, entonces no vas a festejar la Navidad porque no vas a estar con tu familia...  
  
- Inuyasha - dijo Miroku - no es importante con la persona que estes, lo que importa es que tu desees estar con esas personas, ya sean tu familia, amigos o unas chicas muy hermosas con las que puedas...  
  
* plaf *  
  
Sango le dio una bofetada a Miroku para que dejara de hablar.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la aldea, todos se quedaron maravillados. Muchas personas iban de un lado a otro colgando cintas de colores y carteles decorados que hacían referencia a la Navidad. En ese instante llegó la anciana Kaede a recibirlos.  
  
- Hola!! Qué los trae por aquí??  
  
- Hola Kaede - dijo Aome - lo que pasa es que quiero volver a mi casa. Bueno, voy a buscar el pozo, volveré más tarde, adios a todos!  
  
- Yo te acompaño - dijo Inuyasha y fue con ella hasta el pozo.  
  
Cuando llegaron Aome se despidió de él y le dijo que volvería un rato antes de la medianoche. Inuyasha volvió con sus amigos y vio que todos estaban mostrándose diversos objetos.  
  
- Qué hacen?? - pregunto poco interesado.  
  
- estamos viendo las cosas que cada uno piensa regalarle a Aome... - dijo Shippo.  
  
- QUÉ ?? HAY QUE REGALARLE ALGO?? - preguntó desesperado Inuyasha.  
  
- Claro que sí tonto - dijo Shippo  
  
* plaf *  
  
- aaaa por que me pegas inuyasha?  
  
- ya, detenganse ustedes dos - dijo Miroku para que se calmaran - Inuyasha, nosotros conseguimos regalos para ella y tambien para los demás.... y creo que tu deberías hacer lo mismo...  
  
- Ja - - y por que debería hacerlo? Olvidenlo no lo haré. Iré a dar una vuelta por el bosque.  
  
Durante su caminata comenzó a pensar en Aome y los demás. Quizás debía conseguir regalos para ellos... pero dónde?? Desesperado miró a su alrededor, para ver si conseguía algun objeto que le sirviera. Ropa interior de mujer tirada en el camino.... mmmm... ya tenía el regalo para Miroku. Ahora, solo necesitaba tres regalos más.... decidió que a Shippo le haría una máscara con un pedazo de madera y sus garras... y a Sango le compraría en la aldea un amuleto de la buena suerte. Pero... qué le podía regalar a Aome??  
  
Diez minutos antes de la medianoche llegó Aome. Todos comenzaron a darle sus regalos y cuando llegó el turno de Inuyasha, él se acercó a ella y sonrojándose un poco le dijo:  
  
- Aome... no sabía qué podía regalarte, asi que espero que te guste - y acto seguido le dio un ramo de flores.  
  
- Muchas gracias Inuyasha!! Son hermosas!!..No tendrías que haberte molestado!!  
  
- Y ahora me lo dice - pensó Inuyasha.  
  
- Pero yo no les he traído nada!!! - dijo triste Aome - solo tengo algunas golosinas, comida, y fuegos artificiales...  
  
- eso no importa Aome - dijo Sango - lo importante es que estas con nosotros.  
  
- Ahora entendiste el por qué de la Navidad, tontito ?? - le dijo Shippo a Inuyasha en tono amistoso.  
  
- Creo que si chaparro, Feliz Navidad para todos!!! 


End file.
